Metamorphoses credits
Opening Logos * A Sanrio Film Opening Credits * Sanrio Presents * Based on stories by: Ovid * "Metamorphoses" * Narrated by: Peter Ustinov * Music by: Alec R. Costandinos * Music Supervisor: John Caper, Jr. * Lyrics by: Enoch Anderson * Music Arranged by: Ray Knehnetsky * Stories Adapted by: Takashi * Narration Written by: Norman Corwin * Executive Producer: Shintarô Tsuji * Supervising Producer: Mark L. Rosen * Produced by: Walt deFaria and Terry Ogisu, Hiromu Tsugawa, Takashi * Animation Directed by: Takashi Ending Credits * Sequence Directors: Jerry Eisenberg, Richard Huebner, Sadao Miyamoto, Amby Paliwoda, Ray Patterson, Manny Perez, George Singer, Stan Walsh * Production Designers: Paul Julian, Ray Aragon, Kuni Fukai, Rebecca Ortega Mills, Akiro Uno * Animation: Edwin Aardal, John Ahern, Mikiharu Akabori, Frank Andrina, Robert Carlson, Brad Case, Marija Dail, Edward DeMattia, Joan Drake, Edgar Friedman, Edwardo Fuentes, Morris Gollub, Fred Grable, Masami Hata, Fred Hellmich, Ernesto Lopez, Daniel Noonan, Ken O'Brian, Jack Ozark, William Pratt, Thomas Ray, Virgil Ross, Glenn Schmitz, Joan Swanson, Reuben Timmins, James Walker, John Walker, Shigeru Yamamoto, Rudolfo Zamora * Assistant Animation: Carol Beers, O.B. Barkley, Jean Blanchard, Gail Finkeldei, Mabel Gesner, Valerie Gifford, Teruo Handa, Catherine Hart, Maya Matsuyama, Ray McSpadden, Fujiko Miller, Emory Myrick, Haruko Oonishi, Phil Phillipson, Ron Scholefield, Grace Stanzell, Emily Steele, Haruo Takahashi, John Tucker, Richard Trueblood, Bob Tyler, Gisele van Bark, Bonita Versh * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Jr., Nino Carbe, Oscar Dufaux, Don Morgan, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Tony Rivera, Ed Verreaux * Background: Yukio Abe, Ron Dias, Alison Julian, Phil Lewis, Eric Semones, Gloria Wood * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Joanna Combellick * Ink & Paint: Eugene Guidice, Alice Lopez, Susan McKay, Miho Nagisa, Else Rehme, Emalene Seutter, Diane Strong, Joyce Walker * Animation Checkers: Kathy Barrows, Roleene Greenwood, Buff Nerbovig, Jeanne Thorpe * Ink & Paint Checkers: Elrene Cowan, Claudia Danielson, Kit Knowles, Marianne Tucker, Val Vreeland * Ink & Paint Special Effects: Janet Brown, Dorothy Bishop, Nila Clayton, Judith Mendel, Marilyn Shimokochi * Xerox Processor: Richard Wilson * Cel Wipers: Jerome Stocks, Jim Stocks * Music Coordinator: Bob Randles * Assistant Music Coordinator: Debbie Handelman * Recording Engineer: Michael Denecke * Music Mix-Down and Re-Recording: James Corbett, Jack Woltz * Special Sound Effects: Sound Arts · Peter Bergren, Jim Cypherd, Bob Walter, Dan Wyman * Foley Artist: Gregg Barbanell * Re-Recording Mixers: James Corbett, Robert Glass, Don MacDougall * Second Unit Photography Director: Bill Millar * Camera: Jack Harmon * Photographed on location at Pebble Beach, California * Sound: The Todd-AO Corporation * Supervising Cinematographer: Bill Millar * Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Post Production Assistants: Bee Ottinger, Susan Sullivan * Production Coordinators: Susumu Aketagawa, Tsunemasa Hatano, Candice Tanny, Atsushi Tomioka * Animation Camera: Bill Coffin, Alan Harding, Gary Huddleston, Pat Kenly, Chuck Martin, Don Baker, Rocco Damiano, Marilyn O'Connor, Stanley Miller, Bill Tompkin, Robert Velguth * Animation Facilities: Dickson/Vasu, Hollywood * Production Managers: Willie Ito, Ray Thursby * Production Assistants: Gwen Hirota, Nancy Park, Hiroko Sone, Toni Triantafellu, Billie Zimmerman * Title Design: Roger Huebner * Special Photographic Effects: F-Stop * Lens: Panavision * Color by Technicolor * 70 mm Release Prints: MGM Laboratories * Special Anamorphic Camera Systems Design: Jim Dickson, Bill Millar, Howard Pearson * Producer Gives Special Thanks to: Tina Holtberg, Dr. Barry Cooper * No. 25215 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * This motion picture photoplay is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Copyright © MCMLXXVII Sanrio Film Corporation of America · All Rights Reserved Category:Sanrio Company Category:Sanrio Communications Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits